Trust in me
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: After running into another survivor the others learn that only 2 safe zones remain and that the infected are becoming smarter,Ellis becomes fasinated with this new girl as Nick is hostile towards her, but with her CEDA knowledge can they make it? ExOC N
1. Chapter 1

**First left 4 dead fanfic, please review if you like 3**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

The streets were dark and quiet as fog covered the early morning light, it had been five weeks since the first 'infected' walked into the hospital complaining of headaches, the country had gone into melt down and quarantines where put into affect. But once the quarantines were in place they had forgotten about the people who were immune but eventually more and more cities and towns became infected and the safe zones became fewer and far in between.

"You'd think there'd be less of these bastards at some stage." Nick's voice was no more then a whisper as his hands fiddled with his shotgun.

"I just wish we could get some information on what is happenin' out there." Rochelle replied taking a quick glance up either side of the quiet road.

"Hey guys I see one!" Ellis whispered while crouching down behind the house just in front of them.

The other three crouched down beside him taking a look at the infected for themselves; it was a lone female staggering up the street with a slight limp.

"I could shoot it." Coach murmured as he held up his sniper rifle keeping his index finger on the trigger.

"We run the risk of more coming after us then." Rochelle replied once again checking up and down the street.

"Oh come on it's one." Nick encouraged, way too confident in his ability.

"One can turn into many very quickly." Rochelle said sharply turning her glance towards Nick.

"Look there is a safe house just two houses down; we kill it then run there?" Ellis asked casually looking down towards the 'safe house'.

"In comin!" Coach warned as he lined up his shot and roughly pulled the trigger.

It was a perfect head shot as the bang rang through the empty town; the infected female stumbled forward before collapsing onto the ground. The group got to their feet as they ran carefully towards the 'safe house' a loud group of growls echoed down the empty streets.

"Run!" Nick yelled out as the horde of zombies coming towards them became visible.

The howling sounds the horde made were terrifying as they bolted towards the safety house, Nick pulled open the large metal door and jumped inside first followed by Rochelle then Ellis with Coach not far behind that, Nick slammed the door shut and quickly locked in as the horde banged on the door.

"I told you so." Rochelle puffed as she lent up against the brick wall in the safe house.

"Rest up; we'll leave at night break when it quietens down." Coach called out as he took his gun off of his shoulder strap.

"Best secured safety house I've ever seen." Nick commented taking in his surroundings.

"I think I hear something guys." Ellis flashed his torch down the empty hallway of the safe house.

"Better check it out; we've had infected get in here before." Nick pulled out his touch and nodded slowly at Ellis.

"Call us if you run into anything the two of you can't handle." Rochelle placed her gun next to Coach's as she relaxed.

Ellis led the way down the empty halls; the sounds of soft crying became clearer as the small light from the touch led the way. The two boys came to the end of the hallway as a single door was left; Nick put his hand quietly on the door handle as he sent a nod to Ellis. Ellis pulled out his pistol as he lent up against the door, Nick swung open the door as Ellis shined the light around the room with the pistol in his hand.

"Don't shoot!" A girl cried out as she looked up at the two males terrified.

"Are you immune?" Nick yelled while holding the shot gun in her face.

"Nick come on man get it out of her face." Ellis called out uncomfortably as he put his pistol down.

"Are you immune?!" He yelled again pushing the shotgun more into her face causing her to cry out more.

"Yes!" She cried loudly as she hid her face in her hands.

"More people to get in my way." Nick sighed turning around sharply and leaving the room quietly.

"You okay?" Ellis asked kindly moving towards the girl huddled up in the corner of the dark room.

"Yes…" She spoke so quietly Ellis could hardly make out what she had said.

"How long you been here um…" Ellis paused for a moment as he looked at the girl in question.

"Aurora…" Her voice was still unstable, still in shock as she looked up towards Ellis.

She was beautiful, her long midnight black hair touched the carpeted floor while sitting in length as her crystal blue eyes stared right into Ellis' country blue eyes, she looked young as her ripped blue jeans and 'rock star' shirt seemed to give her away.

"Ellis." He sent her a smile just before sitting down just in front of her causing her to jump a little.

"I'm… from here… How is it out there?" Ellis could tell she was still fairly new to this whole 'zombie' thing.

"It's pretty dead out there really." He joked making himself laugh at his 'wit'.

"My family were out there… they told me to wait here for someone... I think that was a week ago…" Aurora pulled her legs up to her chest as she huddled herself into them.

"Wait only a week?" Ellis' eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the frightened girl in front of him.

"Ellis' sweetie Nick said you ran into…" Rochelle walked into the dark mayhem disturbed room before setting her eyes on this girl in question.

"This is Aurora Ro, been here bout' a week she says." Ellis replied turning slightly to look at the tall dark skinned woman.

"What were you waitin' for girl?" Rochelle questioned before she cocked an eye brow.

"My family… They told me to hide here when the outbreak hit here about a week ago, I asked them why they wouldn't come with me but the 'zombies' began to attack and I just ran…" Aurora spoke in a soft voice as silent tears rolled down her soft pale cheeks.

"It only hit here a week ago?" Rochelle's voice volume rose a little in surprise.

"Yeah… We thought we were safe." Aurora replied shifting uncomfortably, almost like she was trying to get more into the corner of the room.

"What are we going to do with her then?" Coach asked just outside the room, thinking about all the options in his head.

"Leave her here." Nick replied cold heartlessly slugging himself against the wall.

"Guys we can't just leave her here." Ellis sounded defensive as he turned to look at Nick.

"How old are you sweet heart?" Rochelle asked sweetly, ignoring Nick's comment.

"Nineteen…" Aurora answered taking in the four first figures she had seen in a week.

"Can you use a gun?" Coach asked humbly from the doorway.

"I know all the basic information on how to shoot… but I've never done it before." Aurora answered another question, pulling her a little more out of her shy persona.

"Good enough!" Ellis grinned at her just before passing her his pistol.

"She's just going to get in the way." Nick complained with an uneasy edge to his voice.

"I wont I promise… please I don't want to be alone anymore." Aurora pleaded quietly, looking over towards the well dressed man stained in blood.

"Whatever, I'm going to rest up before we leave." Nick grunted angrily before pushing himself off the wall and making his way back down the dark empty corridor.

"You can come with us sweetheart but you gotta' keep up." Rochelle kept her voice calm and in control as she smiled sweetly at the young girl.

"Where are you guys heading anyway? Last I heard the 'Safe Zone' not far from here went down three days before we got hit… They are moving in a group… They seemed so organized…" The other three stared at her, forgetting that she would be the one most informed about what the hell was going on.

"You need to tell us everything you know." Coach almost ordered as he walked into the boarded up room.

"Well first we heard about it on the news… about four weeks back, the government said they had everything under control and the areas were secure, turns out its air born and the whole country has gone under quarantine. Three days before we were hit the safe zones were getting destroyed and there were only two left." Aurora recalled the information as she hugged herself in distress.

"Which two?" Coach was getting worried and they could all tell.

"Two heavily guarded Military bases... at either side of the border… Apparently they are wearing gas masks because not all are immune…" She looked at the three standing in front of her as she saw their faces drop just like their survival odds.

"That's not going to go well; what if one gets sick and then that base goes to hell?" Rochelle sighed heavily running her skinny fingers through her loosely tied up black hair.

Aurora looked at the three drawn out figures, they looked starved and in need of a long sleep. The infected outside could be heard roaming the streets and occasionally banging on the safety house doors, she pulled herself up of the floor and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Would you like me to make you something to eat?" She asked shyly avoiding eye contact.

"You got anything?" Coach curiously question, he rubbed his slowly disappearing stomach.

"My family stocked food around here a week before infection came here; there are also warm blankets in the storage cupboard, I'll go make some… You guys rest." Aurora answered quietly before making her way quietly out the door.

"I'll come with ya'!" Ellis grinned goofily at Rochelle and Coach before following her out of the door. "Hey Aurora one time my buddy Keith and I…"

"I don't know if this is good Coach." Rochelle sighed deeply as the other two exited the room.

"Less and less safety zones, more and more zombies getting hungry? Yeah I know what you mean." Coach scratched the back of his bold smooth head before thinking again.

* * *

Ellis continued on his story about his buddy Keith as Aurora took him to the supply cupboard, she laughed at a few of his jokes but other then that she stayed quiet. She stopped walking and turned to a large metal door to the right of the main hallway, Ellis stopped talking as he watched her dig into the bottom of her jeans pocket for something.

"What ya doing?" Ellis asked curiously from behind her, he always wanted to know what was going on.

"Finding… the key… here." Aurora talked while she pulled out a semi large set of keys.

She flipped the keys individually through her fingers until she stopped at a small silver one; she placed it in the key hole, jiggled it a little then pushed the door open. Ellis' eyes widened as he looked into the room, there were shelves and shelves of food, blankets and pillows, medicines and batteries as well as piles of new clothes and some small generators.

"How did ya get all this stuff?" Ellis asked in amazement while stepping into the room stuffed with stuff.

"They knew it was coming… Everyone started to get the symptoms… everyone but me, so they worked together to set me up until help came… I think all those good people are one of them now." Aurora answered quietly strolling towards the shelves of food.

"Yo guys! This room has everything we'd need!" Ellis yelled excitedly down the hallways.

"I can cook you all something if you like." Aurora turned to face Ellis and realised he was looking at her already.

"You alright about getting out there by night fall?" He asked suddenly catching her off guard.

"Night fall?" Her breathing went a little ridged as she spun back around to hide herself.

"Is that a problem?" Ellis questioned curiously walking towards the strange new girl.

"I… I g…g…guess not." She stuttered nervously looking through all the food on the shelves.

"Hey don't worry we are a great group… we started in Savannah and made it all the way here in one piece." Ellis reassured her as best he could.

"See the generators? You can all power yourselves a shower…" She still spoke quietly defiantly still uncomfortable and in shock about everything.

"Oh man! A shower! You have no idea how happy you have made me!" Ellis' voice was enough to tell her how happy, he walked over to the generators picking one up.

"Bathroom is three doors down… Don't worry its heavily boarded…" Aurora gave him a small smile before turning back around getting everything she needed to cook with.

Ellis carried the rather heavy generators back down the dark hallways and into the small broken room the others were resting in, the sunshine broke through the tiny cracks in the heavily boarded up windows.

"Ya'll! We can have showers!" Ellis excitedly called out as he burst into the room holding the generators. "And Aurora has a pile of clean clothes in the supply room."

* * *

The group took turns taking nice warm showers, as the 'new comer' made them a large hearty and hot meal; there was steak, bacon, eggs, sausages and vegetables. She brought the plates out to each of them as they drooled at the smell of home cooked food. She told them she'd stay up and let the others sleep as she set up their beds and let them get too it, she then sat against the big metal doors that were the large 'safety doors' as four hours passed like a breeze.

"You right?" Ellis asked quietly out of nowhere causing her to jump.

"You should be resting Ellis." She replied in a shaky tone while leaning up against the door.

"I knew you'd be funny bout headin' out later tonight." Ellis replied making his way towards her.

"That Nick guy… He doesn't want me with you guys." Aurora sighed quietly while fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"If Nick had his way I doubt any of us would be with him, beside Ro that is." Ellis snickered to himself before sitting down against the door with her.

"I don't know if I can go out there… I mean I want to get to my brother but I don't think I can force myself to go out there." Aurora was shaking just like her voice sounded.

"Your brother?" Ellis questioned putting his hand on hers in an attempt to calm her.

"He's part of CEDA… He's in one of the last standing safety zones… I need to find him." Aurora answered softly looking down the gloomy unfilled hallway.

"I was readin' messages on safety house walls, lots of people blame CEDA."

"What could they have done? Honestly they…."

Aurora froze as a loud roar boomed through the empty streets of the outside world; Ellis raised an eyes brow at the girl as he watched her tense.

"Just a tank darlin'! Stupid things they are all crash and bash no brain." Ellis chuckled lightly, but Aurora still looked petrified.

"It's not like that…" Her voice was small, barely even a whisper. "He knows I'm in here."

Ellis gave her an odd look but it was replaced by a surprised one as she jumped to her feet and pulled him up with her, she roughly pulled him after her as she made her way to the others as quickly as her legs could take her. She swung open the door as it squeaked loudly showing that the door hinges were getting rusty, pulling Ellis in she slammed the door behind them.

"What the hell?" Nick jumped awake in an instant, gun at the ready.

"Aurora heard a tank and got freaked." Ellis replied a little confused rubbing his nicely shaped chin with his long skinny index finger and thumb.

"See that girl can't even handle hearing one." Nick spat angrily while glaring at the young girl as she pushed herself up against the door.

"It's… it's …. It's no…not like t…t... that." She stuttered as another loud roar echoed through the house like an earthquake. "He knows I'm in here… He's known for the last three days."

"These are brain dead zombies we are talkin' bout right?" Rochelle asked with slight sarcasm while watching the girl panic.

"I told you! They are changing… They are getting smarter, moving together, last contact with my brother he told me the take down of the safe zone not far from here was so well organised they didn't have a chance." Aurora's voice was panicked, she was pacing up and down the darken room.

"Brother?" Coach questioned inquisitively, Aurora could tell they weren't taking her seriously.

"He's in CEDA." Ellis answered for her, it may have been the fact that this was the first woman around his age that he had seen in four weeks but he was rather taken with her.

"CEDA is a joke." Nick snorted, pushing her to her limits.

"Don't you dare." Aurora growled lowly back at him stopping dead in her tracks.

Another loud roar ripped through the house, and then out of nowhere the house's core shook causing them all to stumble over each other. The thud that came along with all the ruckuses was bone chilling as Aurora's heartbeat quickened.

"What the hell was that?" Rochelle cursed pulling herself up off the dusty carpeted floor.

"It's the thing you call a 'tank'… he's been trying to get in here for the last two days…" Aurora quietly sighed, pulling herself up into a sitting position.

The others pulled themselves up off the dusty carpeted ground, Aurora stayed on the floor as another roar tore through the almost empty house and then another loud thud, the house shook violently and a mist of dust, cement and plaster board leftovers fell from the ceiling.

"This house isn't going to last much longer…" Aurora stated shakily looking up at Coach, figuring he was their 'leader'.

"We need more bullets, any in this place?" Coach's voice was so naturally 'boom volume' from being a coach that it caused her to jump.

"N… no… The…there is a gun shop fi…five blocks down… I have the ke…keys for the place b…b…but it's not going to be easy to get ov…over there…" Aurora stuttered out what was needed to be said as she stared up at the large coloured man.

"We need a plan to get to a safety zone."

"No right now we need a plan to get out of this town." Coach interrupted Rochelle just before another bang rang through their heads.

"The…there is a p…park… Its three streets away from the gun shop… It has large… very large drainage systems because it used to flood a lot here… it runs from the park all the way down to the edge of the town… Both entries have thick steel gates over the top of them and they are double padlocked… But I have the keys…" Aurora spoke up nervously as a small crimson blush ran across her cheek.

"That's a great idea!" Ellis encouraged her as he sent her a smile.

"Is there another way outta this house?" Coach question as another roar ripped through their ears.

"The side door at the end of the hallways." Aurora whispered as lack of confidence covered every word.

"Right we'll follow Aurora to the gun shop, stick together we'll work it out from there." Coach gave his orders picking up his Desert Rifle.

Aurora stood as still as anything while the other three passed her loading their guns to go out into the darken hallways, Ellis stopped in front of her before putting his hands onto her shoulder.

"Stick with me and you'll be fine, I got your back." Ellis let his optimistic side show while sending her a smile.

Aurora nodded in agreement then took a deep breath in before heading out of the safety of the small room that sheltered her for the passed week; she made her way to the front of the small group of survivors and stared at the large metal door that stood in front of them. Her hand was shaking as she lifted it up and placed it onto the bar wedged into the handle and the wall.

"Open the door or get shot." Nick threatened staring the young girl down.

"Stop it Nick." Rochelle snapped impatiently nudging him gently.

"Just go Darlin', remember what I told you." Ellis encouraged sweetly just before another roar echoed through the hallways.

Aurora nodded once again feeling confident with Ellis encouraging her, she pushed the metal out of the door throwing it onto the floor with a clang, and she shut her eyes tightly then pushed open the door. The cool breeze of the winter night hit her skin as she shivered but she didn't dare stop, she gracefully ran across the length of her backyard with her gun held tightly in her right hand, the others followed closely and silently behind her. She ran along the wooden picketed fence and out towards the street.

"Eyes peeled." Coach whispered out barely audible as he looked at each one.

Aurora continued to lead them towards the gun shop as silently as she could praying they wouldn't run into anything, she took them along all the backstreets she knew and all seemed quiet. Her hands were shaking so violently while she tried to stay as silent as possible, the streets were no longer how she remembered them; they were once bright and full of life and fun now just dead and disturbingly quiet. She suddenly caught sight of something just in front of the gun shop that made her stop dead in her tracks, it walked mindlessly around the street as blood stained its every inch, dark circles placed themselves baggily under each eye as its skin was a pale off grey color, Aurora felt her heart pound as her feet froze in place.

"Where is the gun shop?" Coach whispered ever so softly, holding his gun at the ready.

"J…ju…just behind…" Aurora barely got it out at all as she shakily dug into her front jeans pocket.

"Is it secure?" Rochelle questioned quietly as she held their behind safe.

"Y…yes… Ellis I need your torch for a moment." Aurora had her eyes set on the 'zombie' in the slight distance while shakily holding the keys out in front of her.

Ellis gently pulled her over to him, slightly behind a fence as he shined his light onto the keys, a bright red key stood out as she gently took it with her index finger and thumb and then nodded slightly to the rest of them.

"Go on, go kill it." Nick said roughly pushing her back out to where she had been standing before.

"M…m…me?" Aurora squeaked as her facial expressions showed just how terrified she truly was.

"Nick come on…" Ellis sighed out softly staring at the girl in front of him.

"Oh shut up she has to do it sooner or later so why not now instead of a life or death situation?" Nick spat back taking a few steps forward.

Aurora watched him in terror as he walked to the edge of the fence that sheltered the other four, he grabbed his flash light and shined it out over to the Zombie who in an instant snapped its head to see the light coming. Aurora gasped as its dead, hungry eyes loomed on her as her breathing became ridged and her whole body shook, the zombie bolted towards her growling as she just stared at it in shook.

"Aurora gun!" Ellis called out to her as Nick held him back.

Aurora pulled the gun up and pointed it towards the thing running towards her, getting scarily close. She put her finger on the trigger while her hands shook violently; it growled at her now inches away as Aurora quickly turned her head to the side and shut her eyes, roughly pulling the trigger three times as the shots rang loudly through her ears. Blood sprayed all over her as it collapsed onto it knees just in front of her, head hitting her knees causing her to kick it away instinctively; loud roars echoed down the empty streets.

"Gun shop Aurora go!" Coach yelled pulling the rest of them forward toward the front of the street.

Aurora bolted for the front door as she saw hordes of the infected coming towards them from the distance, she stood in front of the door as she slammed the key into its tiny keyhole, she heard the others shooting like crazy as the noise made her heart race more, she turned the key, then the door handle, and then pushed the door open waiting for the rest of them to get in and as soon as they did she slammed the door and relocked it, knowing that wouldn't do much. Her mind raced as she stood staring blankly at the door while loud bangs began to come from the door, Ellis pulled her arm as Coach and Nick put anything heavy they could find in front of the door; Aurora burst into tears as she turned and buried herself into Ellis chest as he gently put his arms around her.

"You did well sweetie." Rochelle called out calmly while looking sympathetically at her.

"Get over it princess, there is worse to come then that." Nick's hostility towards her was a little surprising to the others.

"Nick what the hell were you trying to prove out there?" Ellis said as his accent came out heavily in his frustration.

"That she is better off staying here and out of our way." Nick replied seemingly annoyed as he began to raid the gun shop.

"Nick stop it, she's only young and more people to help us aren't bad." Coach boomed glaring down the man in question.

"Whatever." Nick growled lowly picking up some ammo while he casually looked around the shop.

"Nick give the girl a chance." Rochelle cooed as she made her way over to him.

"If we get killed because of her, it's all on your head." Nick answered sharply, he pulled up his gun and with a quick thrust he smashed the glass that kept guns in.

"Hey Aurora, this one time my buddy Keith and I were daring each other who could last longest in a game of chicken with cars! Man if that Zombie was a car you would have kicked either of our butts!" Ellis joked casually as a gentle laugh went along with it.

"Come on ya'll stock up then we got to make it too the park, I'm guessin' it's gonna' be a rough trip." Coach called out in his leader type voice while picking up a magnum pistol.

* * *

They stocked up on guns and ammo as Ellis, Rochelle and Coach helped Aurora gear up once she had calmed down, they quickly explained how to reload and what each was best for.

"Tell me where this park is little girl, your too slow." Nick growled angrily at her while he loaded his shotgun.

"… Three streets down." Aurora answered getting a little annoyed at this out of the blue hatred.

"Don't cry this time precious." Nick shot another smart comment as he kicked down the back door.

"Wait a minute…" Aurora said quietly but Nick ignored her and exited the room.

Ellis gave her hand a little squeeze as she looked at him he gave her a small smile before letting go of her hand and following the others out the door.

"Kill all sons of bitches, that's my official instructions." Ellis wooed exiting the building out into the cold empty back streets.

Aurora held her new AK-47 assault rifle in the ready as she took a deep breath and quickly followed after them, Nick ran down the back ways off the street with his gun at the ready, as always.

"Turn!" Aurora called out sharply as she glanced over her shoulder to make sure nothing was behind them.

Nick ignored her willingly as he continued running, then out of nowhere she was at his side pulling roughly on his arm.

"Get off me!" Nick snapped sharply pushing her with great force which caused her to stumble backwards and fall onto her bottom.

"You may hate me Nick, but this is my town do what I say!" Aurora snapped right back before pulling herself up off the floor.

"Girl you can run!" Rochelle said a little too loudly as an echo of growls came from down the street.

"Go!" Coach called out turning around sharply to see the horde running towards them.

"Run ahead Aurora sweetie, light our way!" Rochelle called out turning around with Coach to shoot.

Aurora nodded as she ran off ahead but still making sure the others could still keep up with her, Nick was right behind her and Ellis behind him, Coach and Rochelle were at the back shooting the infected after them. The deserted park was coming into view as Aurora let out a small sigh of relief but continued running as fast as she could; the large drain was just behind the park which is where she headed as the other followed closely behind. She skidded on her knees as she pulled out the keys and flipped through them quickly.

"Ellis light!" She called out in a panicked state as Ellis quickly ran over to her and shined the light.

Aurora flipped through them as quickly as she could while her mind race, she found one key as she stuck it into the keyhole and unlocked one padlock. Rochelle, Coach and Nick shot infected incoming but they were getting surrounded and fast.

"Hurry up!" Nick yelled angrily shooting a female infected as he did so.

Aurora got the last small silver key as she quickly placed it into the key hole; they were getting dangerously surrounded as she quickly pulled off the last padlock and pulled up the large heavy steal bars. Aurora felt something slimy wrap around her waist and as she went to look down at what it was she was pulled backwards as she let out a scream.

"Get in!" Nick called out as he jumped down the hole, ignoring Aurora.

Ellis grabbed a hold of her soft pale hands tightly in an instant as the smoker attempted to pull her closer, Coach pulled up his Sniper Rifle and aimed his shot, he pulled the trigger as the smokers head exploded, causing a green gas cloud to take his place. Rochelle jumped into the hole followed by Coach then Ellis threw himself and Aurora into the hole causing them to crash to the concrete bottom while Coach slammed it shut, Rochelle putting both padlocks on while Nick shot some infected from inside.

"Through there." Aurora groaned out in pain from the fall as Ellis crushed her.

"You right darlin'?" Ellis asked sweetly pulling himself off of her.

"Super." She replied sarcastically feeling the reality of travelling with the group.

"You were just going to leave her weren't you?" Rochelle whispered quietly to Nick as he turned away from her.

"Let's keep moving." Coach called out climbing into the circular pipe that led to the edge of the town.

"Yes, I was." Nick whispered back before following after Coach silently.

Rochelle let out a small sigh but left it at that, she climbed into the pipe after Coach and Nick, feeling wet patches on her jeans around her knees as she moved silently down the pipe.

"Thanks… For saving me." Aurora said quietly looking at the handsome young man from Savannah.

"Can't let a pretty girl like you go out and die! How would we re-populate the world?" Ellis joked casually but grinned when he saw her blush a crimson red.

"L…lets… g… go." She flushed nervously as she quickly climbed into the pipe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all this is chapter 2.**

**I hope you like it; it's a more getting into the story chapter so bare with me! it will get better!  
**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it lots and lots.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

They crawled through the long drainage system they had found their way into, wet patches surrounded their knees down to their ankles as they slugged through water. "How much longer is this stupid thing?" Nick hissed back at Aurora who was at the back of the pack.

Aurora was intimidated by the young man causing her to swallow hard. "Not too much longer."

"I tell you what though ya'll; I'd rather be down here then up there." Ellis' voice chuckled through the drainage systems.

Rochelle rolled her eyes while following behind Coach. "How far away from a safety zone are we Aurora, sweetie?"

"Five… towns over… we have to go across a river though." Aurora replied nervously.

Coach had finally gotten to the end of the drainage system as he carefully climbed out of the hole in the wall and onto the floor feeling his legs cramp at being straight. "It feels like we've been crawlin' for hours." Coach yawned loudly, stretching as he did so.

The others did the same while waiting for Aurora to open up the locked gate, she looked up at the cage type door that was above them, she couldn't exactly reach them and the metal bars that stuck out weren't very sturdy; suddenly she felt herself lift off the ground she was slightly confused until she looked down and saw Ellis had put her onto his left shoulder so she could reached the padlocks. She felt herself blush while placing both keys into the padlocks and unlocking them; she gave one heave and pushed it open hearing it crash onto the grass around it. "Thanks Ellis." She said quietly while he helped her climb up onto the ground.

She dusted herself off as quietly as possible then had a quick glance around the area, she turned around to see how the others were going when she saw a blur of Nick before he grabber her around the throat and pinned her up against the tree. "You almost get us killed like that again and I won't hesitate shooting you!"

Aurora held onto his strong arms which were firmly around her neck. "Nick, get off her!" Ellis called out pulling back on his shoulders.

Nick dropped her immediately; he turned around pushing Ellis away from him. "I get that you want to get in her pants but she almost killed us out there!"

"Nick, stop it! She told you to wait and you ignored her!" Rochelle snapped standing in between the two males.

Coach shot his weapon causing them all to cover their heads; he reloaded while staring at them. "May I remind you we aren't surrounded by walls anymore?"

Nick growled staring at them for a moment, he turned around and began walking off quietly; Ellis bent down to Aurora as she sat on the ground holding her neck. "You right darlin'?"

She looked up at Ellis noticing how close he was to her she blushed and looked away. "I'm fine."

"You'll have to mind Nick sweetie, he finds it hard to trust anyone but himself." Rochelle spoke looking down at the young girl while holding her weapon tightly. "I apologise."

"We got to keep moving, it won't be long until those things are over running this place." Coach called out heaving his gun over his shoulder and walking after Nick, Rochelle following after.

Ellis placed his hand out for her sending her a sweet smile; she took his warm hand into her cooler ones as he lifted her to her feet. "Thank you… Ellis."

"No problem Rora' let's go before they leave us behind." He grinned taking his gun in hand and following after the others.

The forest looked different to what it did during daylight, Aurora stumbled after the survivors quietly trying to keep her eyes peeled in the darkness that was the night; she wasn't used to this like the others were so she stumbled over twigs and sticks until she fell over a large tree root hitting the ground with a large thumb. The others quickly turned around pointing their guns towards the noise. "Just me." Aurora groaned placing her hands firmly on the ground; she felt something squishy on the ground and frowned.

"What's up Rora?" Ellis whispered shining his flash light on her, she was sitting on her legs looking down at her hands; the front of her was now covered in fresh red blood, she started shaking immediately at the blood on her.

"Oh god." She managed to get out before quickly getting to her feet before attempting to brush of the blood in her panic. "Get it off!"

"Shit they are feeding around here!" Coach said in a low voice pulling Rochelle over to Nick so they were standing in a group. "Ellis, keep Aurora quiet!"

Ellis quickly grabbed her around the waist pulling her back against his chest and whispered into her ear. "You need to stay quiet darlin' just think of somethin' else."

Aurora nodded wide eyed, her heart was beating uncontrollably but she had to stay quiet, she was with people now that she needed to help, he gently pulled her over to the group; Coach kept his gun ready keeping his eyes sharp. "This is a feeding ground and we walked right into it."

"Stupid girl has done it again!" Nick hissed over towards Aurora.

"Please Nick, how could she have known?" Rochelle growled back feeling the need to mother the younger ones. "We need to stay sharp."

"We need the quickest way out of this forest." Coach said in a voice barely audible. "Where is that, Aurora?"

"Um… Left from the position we're at." Aurora answered pointing in the direction she meant.

Coach nodded before turning to his group. "Stay quiet, stay together, keep your eyes and ears peeled and you know when lights off." He turned around and quietly made his way towards where Aurora had told him to go.

Ellis took a firm hold of her hand and quietly followed after Coach, they moved silently through the bushy forest in pitch black; Coach took a step forward and heard a 'splash', he shined his small flash light down to his foot and a gasp actually escaped his lips. Pools and pools of blood covered the once grass filled area with flesh here and there, limbs thrown around like garbage, Ellis quickly pulled Aurora into him shielding her eyes so she didn't panic and make noise. "Holy shit… We need to get out; this smell is going to attract them here."

"Unless they've already fed." Aurora whispered from her position in Ellis' chest, he had his arms around her back and the back of her neck keeping her into him. "Kyle said… that they were dragging people away with them… still alive and screaming…" A loud roar rumbled through the area echoing to their position, Aurora clutched onto Ellis in her terrified state. "He knows I'm not there anymore..."

"We need to get to the next safety house ASAP, move out." Coach said quietly heading through the pools of blood hearing it slush and squash under his feet.

The group ran through the forest as silently as possible, the smell of blood was heavy and the night air was cold, Aurora held onto Ellis' hand tightly with her gun held tightly in the other. "Stop!" She said suddenly pulling on Ellis' hand making him stop, the others turned to look at her with a confused expression on their faces. "There is a short cut through this way."

"Are you sure?" Coach asked glancing back at the new girl.

"I used to use it to get to the village next to us; guy I used to like lived there…" She let out a quiet uncomfortable laugh looking between them.

"But do you remember it?" Ellis asked in a slightly irritated tone feeling the slightest jealously about this 'guy' even though he had only just met her.

She nodded while keeping an eye on her surroundings. "I have a photographic memory… I'm just really nervous… and when I'm nervous I can't remember things as well as normal."

"Lead on then sweetie." Rochelle nodded at her encouragingly.

She tried her best to calm herself down so she could lead them to the next town as fast as possible, she then moved silently through the forest dodging the trees and bushes that stuck out from the ground; it was surprisingly and scarily quiet in the forest normally there were stragglers around but here there was no one. Ten minutes later she had led them out of the forest and behind a large log that had fallen down years ago, covering them but still allowing them to see the town.

Coach popped his head up to look at the town, infected roamed eerily around the area, he got back behind the cover of the log and looked at each of them. "They are walking around, see if you can spot the safety house from here."

"It's three houses down then four across." Aurora replied looking back at Coach. "They set one up the same time we did…"

"Is there a back way?" Rochelle asked looking over the large old tree log.

"No."

"Bet I can kill more then you Nick." Ellis smirked looking down towards the thirty-five year old.

"You're so on." Nick growled pulling his gun up before sending a smirk back towards the young twenty-three year old.

"Let's go then!" Ellis wooed jumping up over the log before shooting his Silenced Submachine Gun at infected.

Rochelle rolled her eyes at the boys before turning to face Aurora. "Yes they are always like that; stay close and only shoot the ones you think you can hit."

Aurora nodded in reply, she took in deep breaths and shut her eyes for a moment to mentally prepare herself, she then opened her eyes and realised everyone was already out and running towards the safety house shooting infected down where they stood; she quickly scrambled over the log running after the others. "Ten!" Ellis called out sending a smirk to Nick.

"Thirteen." Nick replied smugly taking his eye away from his scope to look at him.

A loud grunt sounded through the small town causing them all to turn towards the noise. "Shoot the charger!" Coach yelled turning around holding his gun and shooting an infected in the head, blood splattered all over him.

"Rora' don't let a charger grab ya' darlin', it'll crush you." Ellis called out to Aurora turning around to look at her, but he couldn't see her. "Aurora?"

A loud crash was heard as a puff of dust flew up behind them, they turned to look as Aurora came running towards them, the charger growled and charged after her, it pulled back its large bulky arm throwing it forward crashing into Aurora's back, she flew forward before hitting the ground and rolling a few times. "Ouch." She groaned but quickly pushed herself up and continued running towards the group who were now shooting the charger.

Rochelle pulled out the large axe which was hoisted over her back spinning it in her hand before standing at the ready in a batting like position. "Alright this party is OVER!" She spoke swinging the axe as hard as she could slicing through the large mutilated infected.

It fell to the ground with a thud, Rochelle smirked at it from her standing position above it, a common infected ran at her with its mouth open she turned and let out a gasp; a bang sounded and it fell to the floor just in front of her, blood coming from its fresh head wound. They turned to see Aurora holding the Magnum Pistol in both hands out in front of her with her eyes wide. "Nice shot!" Ellis grinned at her patting her on the back.

Loud roars echoed through the town bringing them back to reality, Coach turned to the direction the safety house was in. "Get to the safety house now!"

The group quickly ran towards the safety house with the sounds of the infected catching up to them fast, they quickly jumped inside the house as Coach slammed it shut securing it tightly; Ellis was laughing lightly while pulling himself up off the ground. "We are good!"

Rochelle looked at Aurora who was panting on the floor beside her. "Thanks for what you did out there sweetie, nice shooting."

Aurora nodded as best she could from her position, her back hurt and she was puffed from running the whole time. "They made a supply place here too… I'll go open it." She groaned pulling herself up and slowly making her way down the hallways.

* * *

She pushed open the door after unlocking it with her large set of keys, she hated what had happen and couldn't even quite wrap her mind around it; she pulled her shirt slowly over her head. "Hey Rora' I gotta…" Ellis stopped in the doorway while she dropped the blood covered shirt on the floor.

She glanced over her shoulder at the young man from Savannah. "Yes?" She asked sweetly while looking at him.

He looked at her for a moment until he noticed the large bruise quickly showing itself on her back. "Charger got you good!" He said making his way towards her.

"Mm." She sighed trying to see behind herself but failing.

"I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith wanted to know what it would be like in a snowstorm? See, he ain't ever seen real snow, only snow we get is from the ice we see at the rink, so he just figured he make do with the machine when it went to dump its load. See he'd just lay under it, man. It took us two hours to dig him out, yup, lost two fingers and a thumb to frostbite" Ellis spoke while stopping just behind her, Aurora cocked an eyebrow at him before turning around and facing him.

"Keith did some weird things." She said placing her hands onto her hips.

"Like the time me and Keith made a homemade bumper car ride with ridin' mowers in his backyard? Mower blade wounds over ninety percent of his body. I didn't run him over either; he somehow managed to fall under his own." He chuckled at the memory while Aurora let out a small laugh, he grinned back at her. "You're the first person to laugh at that one!"

"Kyle and I did some pretty weird things as well." She replied undoing the button and zipper on her jeans before pulling them down leaving her in nothing but her bra and undies. "Like that time he thought it'd be funny to shot an apple of my head with a crossbow… he missed see." She pulled her bra strap too the side to show the circle like scar.

Ellis looked at her for a moment before clearing his throat and turning around. "Keith would have loved to meet you."

"It's was more Kyle seeing how gullible I was." Aurora replied letting out an enchanting laugh. "…I miss him."

He stayed quiet for a moment while she did too causing him to turn around and face her; she was looking down at the ground biting her bottom lip. "He aint dead darlin' we'll find him."

"I keep begging myself to please wake up, but I can't." She took a deep breath and held it for a moment; Ellis hesitated before pulling her into him and hugging her tightly.

Coach walked into the room setting his eyes on the half naked new girl and his team mate hugging. "Man Ellis, you couldn't even talk to that Zoey chick but you can do that already?"

Ellis pulled away and laughed uncomfortably. "She was sad it was a hug, aint nothin' more."

"Is there something you wanted, Coach?" Aurora asked walking over toward the new pile of clothes.

He noticed the bruise on her back. "Charger got you good!"

"You two… you come from the same area don't you?" She asked glancing back at the well rounded, dark-skinned man.

"Dam straight!" Ellis grinned looking over at Coach who was grinning back at him.

"I could go for a BBQ bacon burger." Coach said suddenly turning his attention back to Aurora.

"Okay I'll see what they stocked here." Aurora replied quietly as she bent down to pick through the clothes on the floor.

"And a large order of fries, and... ...an orange soda with no ice and a...piece of hot apple pie." Coach went on rubbing his belly and licking his lips. Aurora nodded silently while pulling out a pair of jeans and a baggy black top and resting them over her shoulder. "I like this one!" He grinned, nudging Ellis suggestively.

She walked over to the large silver door before placing her hand on it and looking back at the two boys. "It seems no one here survived."

Coach walked up to the young girl and placed his large rough hand onto her shoulder. "It takes awhile to kick in… But we'll look after ya'." He patted her gently before turning and exiting the room. "Behave young un'!"

"Who was Zoey?" Aurora asked pulling open the fridge like door as the cold air quickly engulfed her skin in goose bumps.

"Oh… Um real pretty girl we ran into." Ellis replied rubbing the back of his neck.

Aurora walked into the 'fridge' type room grabbing what she needed to help feed them. "So you liked her?"

"First girl around my age I had seen in ages, I might have gotten' a little carried away." He laughed out uncomfortably leaning up against the wall.

"What happened?"

"We crossed paths; their fourth member sacrificed himself for them. Enough about that it was awhile ago now!"

"Okay…" Aurora replied walking out of the fridge type room with her hands full.

Ellis walked quickly over to her and took of items from her to help; he sent her a sweet smile. "This whole zombie apocalypse thing can drive ya' insane."

Aurora took a bottle of water and opened the lid slowly, she let the water run over her hands to get off the dry blood. "I can see that…"

"Oh hey! You said you had one of those photographic memories?" He asked watching her wash her hands.

"Oh… yeah…" She let out an uncomfortable laugh before drying her hands on an old towel. "Yeah it's nothing amazing…"

"Are you kiddin'!"

"Um, no… It means I can remember things I've read or seen easily, also meant the other kids would tease me and my brother was my only friend, he used to make me run his stupid 'special ops' courses so he had someone to beat." She frowned at the thought before looking back up at Ellis. "I'm sounding insane and spiteful." She sighed slowly pulling on the new pair of jeans.

"I don't mind listenin' Rora' specially if I get to learn more about you."

"I love Kyle a lot, even though some of the things he put me through were hell." She pointed to another circle like scare around near her hip. "He shot me when we were playing moving targets, he said the gun wasn't loaded but looks like he fooled me."

"Ha! Keith shot himself in the foot once." Ellis chuckled while looking at the scar; he watched her put on the two-sizes-too-big black shirt and then begin cooking the food.

"Not surprised… Kyle defiantly made me handle pain well and he looked after me when the other kids were horrible, but other then that my family was pretty boring, my mum was a high school teacher, my dad was a shop owner and my sister was a bitch, I shouldn't say that though because she's half dead… man was she pissed I was immune; I could tell that too cause she bit me when she started getting sick just to make sure that I was really immune and she couldn't infect me."

"She sounds like a doll!"

"They were scared… They knew what was coming for them... and it was scary."

"Why didn't ya'll try and get to the safety zones before it hit?"

"It was too late for us, we were surrounded by town that Kyle told us went down, he knows I'm immune but he doesn't know I'm still alive."

The two spoke until Aurora had prepared the food, she had made everything Coach had asked for besides the orange soda to which she had to give him something else. Coach wouldn't stop hugging her and praising the lord for bringing her to them, they then ate and set up to rest while day was upon them; things were going to get much worse soon.

**

* * *

**

**Okay so this chapter was to set things up, next chapter will be better I promise!**

**Next chapter will be longer too! I just wanted to set it up a little, find more out about Aurora and things!**

**So yeah :)**

**Please Review!**

**And next chapter will be better.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sleep was cold and uncomfortable, it felt like the sun didn't shine anymore because it didn't have a reason too; Aurora lay awake looking at the ceiling of the dark room while the others slept silently around her, she played with her hair the way she did when she was worried or nervous, she wondered if she would get to the same kind of place her four saviours were at about this whole zombie thing.

The random bangs from outside caused her to jump every time they were made and her heart couldn't settle from its hyped thumps, she quietly sat up and looked at the four people around her asleep and they actually looked at peace; she silently got to her feet and walked out of the room silently shutting the door silently.

"…Why did this have to happen…?" She asked herself while her left hand still held onto the door handle loosely.

She let out a sigh before slowly letting the door handle slide from under her hand, this was now entering her second day travelling with the group and she had already wondered for a slightest second what would have happened if she hadn't left with them; the loud bang on the metal door quickly drew her mind away from that and towards the large metal door, which was the only thing setting them and her apart. She let loose another sigh and slowly walked down the hallway hearing the door thump as an un-dead hand bang itself against it; she veered to the right suddenly to enter the room near the metal door, she pushed open the door receiving a creek in return causing her to shiver.

The room had a misty aura to it and even though it was day time outside, it felt like the middle of the night; She slowly walked into the room feeling the cold air engulf her skin into goose bumps, she ran her hand against the wooden wall to the right side of the room until her index finger dipped slightly to the rest of her hand; she stopped walking straight away and slowly pulled away her hand to see the small wooden hole in the wall, she breathed deeply.

"Oh god… they didn't finish."

She wanted to run into the room and shake the others awake but when the cold dead eye fell on her through the hole she couldn't move, her mind raced like it normally did when she was panicked or nervous and it went over all her possibilities of what to do; the loud roar that came from this thing quickly snapped everything out of her mind and she watched the eye disappear.

Her body was shaking in pure fear while her feet stayed planted to where they were, her heart pounded harder then before which she didn't think was possible, then it happened; the un-dead that had its eye on her punched a hole in the wooden wall that was protecting her from the outside, her breathing seemed to stop as the arm receded out of the large hole it had just made, then just as quickly a large slimy tongue flew into the room and wrapped itself around her right arm before pulling her forward roughly.

She let out a terrify scream while it pulled her through the wall harshly, the wall hurt more then she thought as she was smashed through it. "Ellis!" She screamed as loudly as she could while being dragged out into the harsh outside world, 'infected' followed after her with mouths gaping while the smoker dragged her along the dirt ground, her mind flickered to her gun which was being held in her pants waist line and her hand instantly went for it, her left hand wasn't her main hand which caused her to panic a little. "Ellis!" She screamed again holding the gun up as best she could while being dragged along the ground.

"Holy shit we got a break through!" Coach's loud voice rang through her ears causing her to let out a light laugh of relief but only briefly.

She roughly pulled the trigger on one of the infected coming at her at a dangerous rate, it hit its shoulder causing it to stumble backwards slightly before picking up speed once more; she shot again this time hitting it in the forehead causing it to instantly fall to the floor. "Help me!"

Coach set up his shot through his scope quickly looking around for the smoker, his eyes landed on it and he quickly pulled the trigger executing a perfect head shot getting a large puff of green smoke in reply, Aurora screamed feeling herself stop dragging and become over run with infected getting on her. "Careful not to hit her!" Rochelle called out while running towards the area.

A zombie took her right leg into his hand before bringing his sharp yellow teeth down onto her calf; she let out a loud scream arching her back at the pain; Ellis quickly shoulder tackled the zombie before pulling the baseball bat off his back and forcefully swinging it into it's head. "You right Roar?"

Aurora held onto her leg in pain causing her breathing to increase. "Oh god it hurts!"

"The bites are bitches! Who has a medi pack?" Rochelle asked throwing her axe into the side of an infecteds' head hearing the skull crack before kicking it with her foot to pull her axe back out of its skull.

"There weren't any in this one nor last one, she's got to wait till next safe house and pray they have one." Nick answered her question while reloading his gun in a hurry.

"Here Roar take these!" Ellis said sweetly bending down and handing her some pain pills. "Gives us an hour to get there before you start hurtin' again!"

Aurora groaned but took the bottle and popped the lid off before taking the last three and shoving them into her mouth. "C'mon lets go dammet!" Coach called out making his way towards the edge of the town shooting infected as he did so.

Ellis helped Aurora too her feet gently before pulling out his pistol with his right hand and wrapping his left arm around her to help her walk until the pain pills could take proper affect. "I was hopin' for breakfast." Ellis sighed out while helping her to run to the others.

"Me too!" Coach growled shooting another infected right between the eyes. "Alright let's put on our game faces, people!"

A blobbing like sound was heard causing them all to stop where they were. "Fatty!" Nick called out reloading his gun.

"Don't let him throw up o-" Before Rochelle could finish talking to Aurora the hefty infected ran at them and instantly threw up on the group, Coach instantly shot three times to where the boomer had run at them.

"Oh that's just disgusting." Aurora whined feeling the sticky substance all over her body.

"Ahhh, this is some nasty shit." Nick comment quickly wiping it off his face, the loud roars filled their ears and the four knew a horde was coming. "This is why we've got guns!"

"Hey... Kill all sons-a-bitches, right?" Rochelle asked glancing towards Ellis while he was getting the vomit off his face; he turned and nodded with a smirk on his face.

The mob of infected ran at them in bulk with hungry eyes and open mouths, Aurora gasped at the amount running towards them while shakily taking her gun into her hands, the others weren't so panicked as they started shooting at the front line of infected mowing them down with ease, Aurora pointed her magnum pistol at the horde and began shooting with great accuracy. "Nice shooting, Rora!"

Aurora looked at him and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when her eyes landed on him, she felt a tug on her arm then a sharp pain; she turned her gun to look to her left before pulling the trigger to head-shot the dark haired male infected which attached itself to her arm. It fell immediately and blood quickly poured from her wrist she cursed silently to herself before ripping the bottom of her shirt off and quickly tying it tightly around the wound in attempts to stop the blood, a female infected crashed itself into the group throwing its sharp nails around like crazy scratching each of them slightly. "Arrrrgh. JESUS CHRIST!" Rochelle cursed lifting her axe over her head before roughly swinging it down onto the infecteds head giving off a blood churning crack.

They had successfully killed the last of the horde that had come at them leaving them with hundreds of corpses basically at their feet and blood everywhere. "And THAT is how you do it!" Nick said smugly placing his blood covered bat back onto his back before glancing at each one of the survivors, his eyes landed on Aurora and a scowl came onto his face immediately that is until he saw the cloth tied around her wrist and the blood still pouring out of it. "Shit, you are messed up - If you don't get yourself healed up, that's it."

The others turned to look at her while she held tightly onto her wrist; Ellis took her hand into his before ripping the sleeve off his shirt and tying the material around her wrist properly. "Where's the next town from here darlin'?"

The pain killers had kicked in and Aurora grinned at him feeling the release of pain. "There is one more town that is close to this one, then its large open spaces... I like open spaces…"

"Pain pills are workin'." Coach chuckled lightly but was getting concerned that the blood was still falling heavily from her wrist. "C'mon lets go."

Coach waved over the group as he quickly made his way back into the forests that surrounded that these tiny towns, there were three towns linked by dirt paths in the forests that Aurora told Coach to follow; he led the others while his gun at the ready… He hated traveling during the day… Ellis helped Aurora walk while Rochelle and Nick watched their asses. "You're super cute you know." Aurora grinned at him looking up at him while he held onto her.

"You aint' bad yourself darlin'" Ellis chuckled lightly back to her smiling, he turned slightly to look into her eyes.

"Stop the flirting and start the moving." Nick growled at the two young ones while keeping his gun ready, he looked at the large blood spots that were over the ground due to Aurora's leg and wrist; he glanced back at the town they were leaving and noticed the blood left a clear path for the infected to follow. "She's loosing a lot of blood."

Aurora glanced back at him while sluggishly moving with Ellis. "Don't think it'd bother you if I died." She shrugged effortlessly.

Nick grunted in reply. "Yeah you're right… I got something to ask though; I thought New Orleans was the last place to get out of here."

Her eyes glazed for a moment which caused Ellis to shake her roughly, she shook her head before turning her gaze on him. "Kyle said they were getting hit hard, blowing up the bridge… they were setting up these last two bases to try and regain the country… The last news paper I read, on the front page third paragraph down, five words in said it had spread to other countries and that they were working on finding a cure. Can you cure un-dead? Because in the book that I read on page three hundred and sixty-three-"

Coach shot his weapon causing them all too quickly draw theirs, an infected collapsed to the ground in the distance. "Are we gonna put up tents and shit, or keep movin'?"

* * *

They then moved on in silence towards the next town, stragglers were around but easily shot down by the five of them which didn't attract hordes, it took forty-eight minutes of walking to reach the next town connected to the two other towns and this one was much lager then the other two; they quickly ran over a large square shaped brick building and hid behind it to determine the situation. "How you holding up, girl?" Rochelle asked looking over towards the pale girl; she looked drawn out and almost as bad as the infected.

"I'm okay… this town is much bigger then mine, I think they made their safety house at the other end of the town but… guys? This town went down a week before ours and they had a lot of people living here, no one was immune."

"How many is a lot?" Nick asked from his crotched position next to Rochelle.

"Three thousand…"

"Damn that's a lot of things to shoot!" Ellis grinned at his fellow survivors receiving a roll of the eyes from Rochelle.

"I am right behind ya." Rochelle spoke up making Aurora turn to face her.

"Alright…"

Aurora struggled to her feet and quietly moved to the front of the group, her mind flashed back to a map of the town she had once seen and she mapped out where to go in her head. "It is at the end of the town, furthest right possible."

"Okay we ready." Nick spoke running his hand along with gun with a smirk. Aurora held her gun tightly and led them out from behind the cover; she lifted her arm and shot at the infected that struggled down the street, its head exploded in a simple shot. "Impressive." Nick scoffed.

They ran down one of the back streets as countless infected staggered around them, some had limbs missing others had blood pouring from their mouths and some just looked really tired. They ran out onto the main street and Aurora froze at what was in front of her, it was large and abnormal but then again nothing was normal about what was happen; the bulky thing had many common infected around it in almost a protective way. "Holy shit! TANK,TANK,TANK!" Ellis yelled placing his index finger on the trigger of his silenced submachine gun and pressing on it hard.

"Shoot the shit out of that thing!" Rochelle added running forward slightly while shooting her own gun at it.

The tank roared and picked up a large chunk of earth straight out of the ground, Aurora stood almost amazed at what it did until Nick roughly took a hold of her arm and ran out of the way of the flying earth, he dove out of the way taking Aurora with him as the earth smashed behind them, Ellis Coach and Rochelle kept shooting at the tank while Nick sat up and growled at her; something wrapped around Nick's waist and instantly pulled him backwards, Aurora jumped to her feet and ran after him pulling up her gun. "Shoot the tongue! Shoot the tongue!"

She set up her shot and shot the long slimy tongue causing it to snap off and release Nick; he growled quickly pulling it off from around him before throwing it onto the floor catching a breather. Shooting still filled their ears as the other three continued to shoot at the tank, Nick got to his feet to run and help them until the tongue quickly wrapped around his legs and pulled him once more, smashing him to the ground in return. "Aw shit!" He cursed being dragged backwards.

Aurora ran after him once again looking around quickly for the actual smoker, they were getting further and further away from the others as she finally spotted the special infected; she pulled up her gun and aimed carefully before roughly pulling the trigger three times in a round. "You okay?" She asked swiftly bending down to help him up.

"Yeah." He grunted in reply pulling the remaining tongue off him, the green smoke that was left behind cause him to cough and splatter, he looked at the girl in front of him with a frown, he went to open his mouth but a loud siren quickly interrupted him.

"Get under cover!" Coach's loud voice boomed loud enough for even Nick and Aurora to hear.

Nick growled and grabbed onto Aurora's arm pulling her down the alleyway they had found their way into, the siren was ringing loudly through their ears as Nick took a sharp left into an abandon house and all the way down the houses' hallway, he quickly pushed open the door, threw Aurora in the room before getting in himself and slamming the door shut pushing anything large that was in the room up against the door; he looked down at Aurora who was on the floor barely moving as she held onto her bleeding wrist. "Ah shit, come on, come on." He said bending down to look at her.

She let out a scream while her body shook, Nick pulled off the two bit of cloth covering her wrist too see that it was still bleeding and the skin was being infected, he moved her leg to look at the back of her calf to see all the skin along the back of her leg gray-ish and infected. "Oh god it hurts!" She cried out holding onto herself tightly.

"Pain pills wore off, I know it hurts but you need to shut up, there is no protection here for us and we have twenty-four hours to get to the others otherwise we are on our own! So you have to be quiet!" Nick snapped at her, she stared at him for a moment but nodded in agreement.

The noises from outside made them both pause in breathing, planes flew over the town dropping bombs as infected ran wild growling and screeching, Aurora held her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't give off little noises of pain while Nick stood in front of the door with his bat raised ready to strike if they broke through. A good five minutes passed and then they couldn't hear them as loudly anymore and the planes had stopped, Nick looked at the girl on the floor and sigh. "Why do you hate me so much?" She asked softly laying her head on a stuffed toy that was on the floor.

Nick pulled a face for a moment. "Your brother, he is your twin correct?"

Aurora blinked. "Yes he is how did you know?"

"He was that C.E.D.A shit that told me to get to the top of the building because his helicopter was full, back in Savannah… you look the same but prettier than him; I guess you just pissed me off by association." He replied sighing once more pushing his back up against the wall.

"So it's not really me?"

"I suppose not. Not yet anyway."

"Oh… okay… So are you going to stay hostile towards me because my brother was a douche?"

"Maybe."

"You know that's not really fair, it's like me hating you purely because your hair is brown."

"I know that wouldn't be true because I've seen you look at Ellis."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"It's the end of the world and I'm thinking about a boy…"

"It's not the end of the world, I haven't come this far to die."

"I'm stupid aren't I?"

"Clearly, but don't worry so is he."

Aurora smile for a moment looking at him, her body froze up and she groaned quietly in pain her vision blurred for a moment, then nothing.

* * *

"Wake up!" Nick yelled shaking her; she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the young man shaking her. "Thank god, you've been out for a few hours."

"I feel like I was hit by a truck." She sighed sitting up letting out a moan of pain while doing so.

"We need to get to the safe house other wise we are on our own." Nick grumbled picking up his gun from its rested position against the wall. "Can you walk?"

Aurora attempted to get up but pain shot through her and she fell back to the floor with a yelp. "No…"

"Shit." Nick sighed running his hand through his short hair.

"If you carry me I can shoot." She said suddenly looking up at him from the floor. "I've read everything about guns and I can work out the exact position to shot to get the best result."

"That's right you're a genius aren't you." Nick grunted looking down at her.

She shook her head. "I can remember things well and its like re-reading things for me I am not smart."

"Whatever." He sighed walking towards her, in one swift motion he bent down and lifted her up in his arms, he handed her his gun while he held onto her. "Ellis better thank me for this."

Aurora rolled her crystal blue eyes but in an instant he had kicked down the barrier on the window and jumped through it carrying her, she reloaded both pistols she was holding and took a deep breath. "Alright we are going straight." She said trying her hardest to ignore the bite on her left wrist which was slowly destroying her arm.

Nick ran through the alleyway, he shouted when he saw an infected and she would turn to shoot it and she would shout out where to go, they were a perfect team and her shooting was something he was defiantly impressed with she would be able to head shot most of them first go. He stopped once they got to the last area which was covered by walls of houses squished together, it was all open space to the safe house door to which they could see from where they were, he placed her onto the ground just next to him and looked at the sealed door. "They made it… Look I'm going to give you this shot, it'll make you be able to move for about thirty seconds, you need to get them to open the door."

"What are you going to do?" Aurora asked staring at him slightly wide eyed.

"Watch your back until the doors are open." He replied bluntly, he dug into his suit pocket before pulling out a small syringe.

Aurora took a deep breath but then nodded, he pulled the cap off the needle part and quickly jabbed it into her thigh getting a yelp in return. "That hurt." She growled but jumped to her feet anyway.

"Go I got your back!" Nick spoke loading his gun.

Aurora ran as fast as she could across the open area, the infected that were banging on the door turned to look at her as she quickly pulled out her gun and shot both of them shakily, she heard gun shots behind her but crashed into the metal door anyway. "Guys! Open please!" She called out banging on the metal door as hard as she could.

Nick set up his shots perfectly only missing a couple of head-shots, he watched Aurora bang on the door like no tomorrow and couldn't get why they weren't opening the door. "Scream for Ellis!" He yelled from a distance.

"Ellis!" She screamed banging on the door so hard her fists started to bleed, the door flew open and she crashed to the safe house floor with a groan. "Nick, they opened the door." She groaned out from the floor.

"Nick, come on!" Coach's loud voice boomed across to the man who nodded and ran towards him like lightning.

"Thought you guys were dead." Rochelle said quietly letting out a sigh of relief as soon as Nick had jumped into the safe house over Aurora who was on the floor; she slammed the door shut and resealed it.

"She almost did die." Nick puffed out sliding down the wall into a sitting position. "She's not so bad though."

Ellis, Coach and Rochelle bent down to the injured girl instantly to see if she was okay. "I've never seen a bite untreated for so long until now." Rochelle gasped looking at the one that had over taken her leg.

"I don't mean to be rude when I say this but, try actually having it!" She growled from her position face planted on the cold hard floor.

Ellis gently turned her over onto her back, she frowned at the movement but didn't object at all, he took her wrist into his hand too look at it. "Darlin' that don't look good."

"Coach, get the med pack." Rochelle spoke looking up towards the rounded man who nodded before making his way back down the hallway. "Ellis, sweetie can you carry her into the back room?"

Ellis gently put his arms underneath her before lifting her body up of the ground, she gave quiet groans as he moved her, Rochelle looked at the blood that now staining the floor she had been lying on and turned to Nick. "How long has she been bleeding?"

"The whole time, she was out for a good five hours, that's what took us so long." Nick replied from his squatted position on the floor, he looked up at the dark beauty with a huff.

She sent him a sweet smile. "I'm glad you didn't leave her."

Nick scoffed. "Why would I? That would mean having Ellis on my back."

She let out a laugh and placed out her hand for him, he took it as she helped him up off the floor. "He does seem to be taken with her doesn't he?"

"Least he can talk to this one." He sighed in reply making his way down the hallways with her.

Ellis placed her down onto the bed that was in a small box like room, she sighed watching him take a seat next to her. "This whole thing kinda' sucks hey…"

Ellis chuckled. "Apocalypse, my ass! We're livin' in the best shooting range of ALL TIME!"

Aurora let out a laugh before hissing in pain, Coach quickly entered the room with the medi pack and began healing her. "Hey… Those infected that were with the tank… where they protecting the tank?"

Ellis and Coach looked up at her simultaneously. "Seemed like it." Coach finally replied going back to fixing her up.

"Why'?" Ellis asked with his accent coming out strong.

She smiled at how cute his accent was before clearing her throat and looking away. "It's just… these ones were running away from the planes bombing… not to mention the tank… the town that went down around the same time as mine they worked together to get me out of the house…" Her eyes went blank for a moment as both men looked at her intently. "Sunday seventeenth of August, page three, paragraph one, first words 'they are becoming smarter, they seem to be working together to get what they want, they know they are hungry and we are what they need.'… I think… I think the longer they are infected the smarter they become…Guys we better hope this safety zone we are going too is the right one because if it isn't… we have to go back the way we came…"

"Which would be really bad right?" Ellis asked looking between Aurora and Coach.

"Ellis… it would be suicide."

**

* * *

Please review **


End file.
